


Dandelions

by Vanamiya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta makes food out of weeds, Dimitri tries to befriend Bernadetta, F/M, Felix tries to be a good friend, Food, Oneshot, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, edible wild plants, fluff and some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanamiya/pseuds/Vanamiya
Summary: Dimitri wasn’t quite sure what professor Byleth had been thinking when she had chosen him and their newest recruit for this week’s weeding duty.There she stood next to the flower beds, shaking like a branch in a storm. He had never seen much of Bernadetta prior to her admission into his house and even then, he nearly exclusively got to see her during class.He had tried to welcome her as he did with all new members of the Blue Lions. Even if it was thanks to their professor that more and more students from the other houses wished to join his, he still felt responsible for making sure that they didn’t regret their decision and felt comfortable.Dimitri, Bernadetta, and edible weeds.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to write a very rare rarepair! It was actually a lot of fun. And I think, whatever interactions those two would have had in the game if they had had any, it would have been great. But because there wasn't anything, I thought of my own stuff.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dimitri wasn’t quite sure what professor Byleth had been thinking when she had chosen him and their newest recruit for this week’s weeding duty.

There she stood next to the flower beds, shaking like a branch in a storm. He had never seen much of Bernadetta prior to her admission into his house and even then, he nearly exclusively got to see her during class.

He had tried to welcome her as he did with all new members of the Blue Lions. Even if it was thanks to their professor that more and more students from the other houses wished to join his, he still felt responsible for making sure that they didn’t regret their decision and felt comfortable. He would assure them that, whatever issues they might encounter, they could always come to him. And he would try to get them to be a bit more casual with him. While most of his friends and original Blue Lion classmates had considerable problems due to their upbringing, he had hoped that at least those from other houses would possess somewhat fresher minds, open to being casual with him from the start.

With Bernadetta, he had had no success so far in either department. She always seemed to expect danger, ridicule or punishment. He had a feeling that right now, this had to be the case as well.

Nevertheless, Dimitri knew that their professor was wise and that she had a knack for knowing exactly what her students needed, despite her sparse conversations and subdued expressions. Professor Byleth had not led him or the other Blue Lions astray yet so if she believed that this was the best course of action, then Dimitri would have to believe it, too.

He decided to approach carefully with the most disarming smile he could muster. As soon as Bernadetta registered his movement, she twitched and – if Dimitri’s eyes were not deceiving him – her shaking accelerated. She was practically vibrating at this point.

To his surprise however, it was her who initiated their conversion.

“Ah! H-hi, I mean, I humbly greet you, your-highness-prince-Dimitri-future-king-of-Faerghus-and-house-leader-of-the-Blue-Lions! Uhm, I, uh… I apologize that you are stuck with me today! I will try not to hold you back! Please excuse me for daring to breathe the same air as you!”

Somehow, Bernadetta had managed to address him even more formally than any of his classmates. Dimitri was not quite sure whether to laugh or frown but he suspected that if he laughed, Bernadetta would take it as him laughing at her which was something he was trying to avoid. Still, a frown might have a similar effect with her suspecting disapproval of her as a person.

Despite their rare encounters, Dimitri had done some research regarding her reactions towards others in order to find out what kind of approach would work best. So far, he had not found a solution to this puzzle. In the end, he decided to try and keep his expression neutral.

“Please, Bernadetta. There is no need for such formalities. Right now we are just two students sharing a task.” Now it was time for a smile. “So why not just call me Dimitri?”

Bernadetta’s face paled. “Dimitri? Oh no no no, if my father ever found out that I was casual, no, disrespectful towards the crown prince of Faerghus he would have my head! He would display it in the gardens for everyone to see! There would be a plaque listing my crimes in golden letters!”

What an odd and macabre choice of words paired with a rather vivid imagination. Dimitri was at a loss for a moment.

“...well, I’m sure your father can be reasoned with. And even if not, it’s not like he has to know.” He wasn’t suggesting that Bernadetta should lie to her father, of course. Just to leave out a few details while telling him about the academy. There was no harm in that. She merely looked uncomfortable, perhaps interpreting his words the wrong way. He shook his head. “Forget I said anything, it was merely a suggestion. Now, let us start so that we may finish quickly.”

Weeds had invaded the patches of grass surrounding the flowers and threatened to spread towards them. If they did, they would overtake the flowers, steal their nutrients and perhaps even strangle them to death. It was a noble duty to protect the flowers from such a fate. Dimitri knelt in the grass, not particularly bothered by the potential stains his uniform might sustain and Bernadetta brought a bucket to collect the weeds they had ripped out.

They started working in silence but Dimitri felt like this wouldn’t do. He had not made any progress with Bernadetta whatsoever. If only he could think of a topic to talk about with her but all the things he could think of would be prying into her personal life or were topics he had already tried and that had failed.

“There you go, little flowers, you will be safe from the weeds,” Bernadetta mumbled to herself as she carefully and quite expertly removed the invasive plants from the rest. She had a small smile on her lips while she worked, a much better look for her than the terror her expression usually portrayed. So maybe she liked plants?

“Ah, so, Bernadetta? Did you know that there are edible plants among the weeds?” He wasn’t quite sure why he was telling this to her. Dedue’s reaction to the very same statement had been to ask him not to eat the weeds. Based on Bernadetta’s reaction to the weeds being a threat to the flowers, he doubted she would react much differently.

On the other hand, that was all he could think of. He wasn’t as knowledgeable as he would like to be when it came to plants. They simply weren’t a part of his duties as prince and so, he had less time to devote to them.

Bernadetta looked up from her task, blinked and then smiled. “I do know, actually! It’s a little sad that we’re not using them in our food, some of them are pretty tasty! Like these ones. Do you know them, your highness?”

She presented him with a hardy looking plant with jagged leaves and an almost puffy looking yellow flower. “These are… dandelions, I believe. I recognize them because even with our harsh climate in Faerghus, during our short summers they thrive on our meadows.”

“Yes, they can grow almost anywhere in Fodlan. But did you also know that the leaves make a nice salad? Oh and you can use the flowers to make syrup! Even the roots can be used to make tea. Don’t eat the stems, though, they’re very bitter.” This was the most enthusiastic Dimitri had ever seen Bernadetta. She was smiling at him while she pointed to the different parts of the plant and explained what could be made with them. It was a first step in the right direction.

“That’s remarkable! I had no idea that a plant like this could be so versatile. I would love to know what it tastes like.” Dimitri flinched at his own words. Oh no. Now he had done it. He shouldn’t have said that. Unfortunately it was already too late to take back his words because Bernadetta’s eyes were already widening and he could practically see the idea forming in her head.

“If we collect the dandelions separately I could use them to make all of these things for you! I’m actually a pretty good cook!” Then she gasped, and her expression changed again to one of fear. “Oh no, but I can’t feed weeds to the future king of Faerghus! If anyone finds out, I will be tried for treason! Or even attempted regicide! I will get executed! Foolish Bernie, bad idea.” She shook her head as if that would somehow remove the thought from her mind.

Dimitri was conflicted. If he said yes and tried the dandelions, he ran the risk of his loss of taste getting exposed. At the same time, it was a chance to talk to Bernadetta more in an environment she was clearly comfortable with. At the very least, he had to calm her down from her sudden panic.

“Please, do not worry. I would love to try the foods that can be made with dandelions and I will take on any responsibility by myself. No one will ever hurt you as long as you are with me.”

Well, he was perhaps laying it on a little thick but he meant every word he said. Bernadetta was part of his house now and as such, he would protect her and do what he could to ensure that she felt like she had made the right decision. It was his duty as house leader towards his house.

Bernadetta stared at him in wonder as if she couldn’t quite believe what she just heard. “Do you mean it? I will be safe with you? You’re not trying to trick me?”

“I swear it. On my honor as prince of Faerghus.”

A redness spread on her cheeks and she made a rather flustered sounding noise. “Uhm, I mean, you don’t have to go that far for little old Bernie! But you are the prince so I guess no one would dare defy you. Maybe. Alright!” With the last word, the uncertainty in her eyes vanished, replaced by a bravery that was a much better sight to behold. “Then I will make you the best dandelion salad ever made! And tea! And syrup! Wait, I will get another bucket for the dandelions.”

As Bernadetta hurried away, Dimitri found himself staring after her. Her sudden moodswings were most mysterious and Dimitri had to admit that he was quite mesmerized by them, even if he had a feeling that her sudden bouts of fear and terror had a not so entertaining reason. He would of course never pry but traumatic experience changed people, it changed their emotions. He had seen it with Felix, Ingrid, himself. He wouldn’t claim to know a lot about it but what he did know was that it manifested differently in all of them. That had to be true for Bernadetta, too, if that was indeed the source of her behavior.

She came back with a new bucket, cleaner than the other one, and she put it between them as she knelt back down to resume her task.

“You know, you’re a lot more approachable than Edelgard had been.” Her eyes widened as she noticed the mistake she had made and she stopped pulling out weeds to instead wave her hands in front of her body. “I mean, that isn’t to say that Edelgard is awful or scary or anything and I respect her a lot, and, uh, please don’t tell her I said that! If she finds out I can never leave my room again! Which sounds like something I want but I do have to eat sometimes! And Edelgard is already cross with me for changing houses.” Just as the wild motions came to a halt, she instead let her gaze sink to the ground. It was all a little much emotion at once for Dimitri and again, he was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to address first.

“...Of course, I would never go around sharing the topics of our conversations freely. But I must admit that your words have awakened a spark of pride within me. I do my best to be approachable. This was a welcome compliment, proof that my efforts are not in vain. Thank you, Bernadetta.”

It was no secret that there was a rivalry between the three houses. A transfer always meant a win for one house and at the same time, a loss for another. It was easy to believe that Edelgard wasn’t happy with the result. That didn’t mean he would ever rub it in her face. He wasn’t Claude.

Again it seemed like his words had managed to ease Bernadetta’s worries somewhat. Understanding her was going to be a long road but at the very least, today he felt like he had laid the very foundations for it.  
  


* * *

  
Bernadetta had chosen the least busy hour in the kitchen, when dinner had been long over and the kitchen staff had mostly left.

Because it was so late, the “meal” only consisted of the dandelion salad and some snacks she had made using the syrup. There was also tea waiting for him. The snacks themselves were little baked treats, “her specialty” as she had called them. They looked like biscuits with a dollop of syrup in the middle instead of the usual jam. It all looked positively delicious. Longing as well as some guilt gnawed at Dimitri’s conscience. He wanted to taste all these amazing things Bernadetta had made for him and be able to tell her his earnest opinion. Instead, he would have to skirt around the topic to avoid lying.

“It all smells heavenly.” He offered her a smile that he hoped looked pleasant and not as pained and conflicted as he felt. She practically beamed at him so he suspected he had successfully masked his discomfort.

“I put a lot of work in all of this! I’m especially proud of my baking skills!” She twitched and her demeanor switched to a humbler tone, her eyes slipping downwards and staring at the table between them. “Of course, you probably ate much better things at your palace. If it’s no good, Bernie understands.”

“I’m sure I will enjoy the food you have made for me. It’s visible how much effort you have put into it. It will be my honor to sample each of these.”

The salad came first. The smell was fresh and green, it reminded him of walking through a meadow. He could tell that it had a light dressing from the slightly sour note in the scent and a sheen on the leaves. When he picked one leaf with his fork and placed it in his mouth, he did it his best to imagine what it would taste like. Like the scent? Or perhaps it tasted like other salad he had tasted before. Was it bitter? Herbal? All he noticed was the texture, the jagged edges of the leaf. It wasn’t quite as smooth as a salad cultivated to be eaten but that was to be expected from a wild plant. The dressing made it a little smoother.

“It’s… very interesting. Definitely edible, just like you said.”

He ate more of the salad and only looked up to see Bernadetta at the edge of her seat as she waited for him to finish or perhaps to give her more feedback.

“I quite enjoy it. It’s fresh and wild, so different from cultivated salads. I would eat this again.” Dimitri was careful with his praise. He did not want to lie to Bernadetta so he tried to find things he could say that were true and positive.

The tea and the biscuits came next. Tea was tricky. It was like drinking hot water every time, the only discerning feature being the smell. The scent of this tea was unmistakably earthy. That wasn’t much of a surprise considering that according to Bernadetta, it had been made with dandelion root.

“I’ve got sugar if you need any. Or you could use the syrup.”

Dimitri lifted the tea close to his face to breathe in more of the scent together with warm steam. If nothing else, he enjoyed the comforting warmth that tea offered. He would have to be careful with the cup however, he had broken more of them than he cared to count. They were just so fragile, even the slightest hint of his strength could shatter them or snap off the handle.

It tasted like any other tea he had ever tried in the last few years. Still, he would have to come up with a comment for it.

“It’s… comforting and has an earthy scent. I don’t think I need any sugar for it.”

“Really?” Bernadetta drew her eyebrows together. “I always need a lot of sugar with this. Personally, I like sweeter teas, like Albinean Berry or Honeyed Fruit. But I guess a prince has a much more mature palate than my childish one.”

“Oh no, I do enjoy sweetness.” Or rather, he had enjoyed it when he still could. Perhaps, if he had not lost his sense of taste, his palate would have matured past the craving for sugar, just like Felix’s had. But he couldn’t be sure. “I believe that any flavor has its merit and importance. Sweetness and sourness make fruits enticing. Saltiness lets us enjoy meat and fish. Bitterness shines in herbs and teas, both for medicine and to make the flavors of any dish more complex.”

“Oh, I never thought about it like that!” She seemed mesmerized by his words. It felt just a little flustering. He hadn’t meant to ramble.

“Well, I suppose I just had a lot of time to think about these things.” Or rather, to linger in the memories of what tasting food had meant to him. Somehow, he had ended up oversharing one of his more closely guarded private thoughts.

The biscuits came last and oh how he wished he could taste them. Bernadette had said that she was proud of her baking skill and these little treats looked perfect, not even a chef at the palace in Fhirdiad would have been able to make something that looked more enticing. Finally, he took one of the biscuits and bit off half of it. The texture was delightful. Crumbly, soft, not too dry. Similar treats sometimes left a strange feeling in Dimitri’s mouth but not this one. And there was a dollop of sticky substance, he imagined that this had to be the syrup. It had to be a sweet and flowery flavor, perfectly complimenting everything else.

“These are incredible! You were not lying about your baking skills. Please trust me when I say that these could be served at the royal palace without anyone thinking twice of it. I thank you for this wonderful opportunity to experience both the dandelions and your cooking.”

He smiled and already thought about perhaps asking other classmates to sample Bernadetta’s food as well. Surely Ashe, Mercedes, Annette or even Dedue would love to try what she made and would give her better praise than Dimitri ever could. What he didn’t expect was for Bernadetta to hide her face in her hands and give him a sudden string of apologies.

“I knew it! My cooking and baking are the worst and you’re just being nice to me cause you’re a prince. I am so sorry that I made you eat this garbage! I will throw it away! I will hide in my room forever so you no longer have to look at me and be reminded of it!”

“What? Please, Bernadetta, what has come over you? Did I offend you somehow?” What had suddenly gotten into her? Had it been something he said? Had his expression slipped at some point during the tasting? There was nothing that indicated just what had gone wrong.

“Offended? I’m so sorry I never should have offered to make food for you! Please don’t execute me!”

Again with the fear of being killed. Even though Dimitri had promised her to keep her safe. “I- I wouldn’t dream of ever doing that. Please, just tell me, why do you think I disliked it? I had nothing but high praises for each food you presented me with.”

Bernadetta was silent for a moment. She spread out her fingers just enough to be able to peek through them at Dimitri who waited patiently for her answer.

“You never actually said it was delicious. And you made no comment about how it tastes. Not once. I know a lie by omission when I see one. It tasted awful and you were trying to make me feel better. But actually, you hate me now, don’t you?”

Dimitri’s gaze sank, focusing on the table instead of Bernadetta. The exact thing he didn’t want to happen had happened. Perhaps he should have been completely honest from the start then. Or he should have shown more restraint during their conversation about dandelions. Now he had upset Bernadetta and he had no one to blame but himself.

“It’s not like that at all. I’m incredibly thankful you did all this for me. As for how it tastes… the truth is, I don’t know. I lost my sense of taste a few years ago. Ever since then, nothing tastes like anything anymore. I should have been honest from the start because now you ended up doing all this in vain and I ended up insulting you. You have my deepest apologies, even if I know it cannot make up for what I did.”

“Your highness…” There was a waver in Bernadetta’s voice but it was different from before. It was not out of fear, but something else. “I… had no idea. I’m so sorry. I should have never-”

“It’s my fault.” Dimitri looked up again, meeting Bernadetta’s conflicted gaze. He would not let her take the blame for something that was clearly his fault. “I tried to hide it from you and only made everything worse. But I want you to know that I wasn’t lying. Everything I said about your food was the truth.”

“Uhm… say, your highness… can I ask you something? About the not being able to taste thing?”

“You can ask me anything. If I’m able to answer, I will. It’s the least I can do after all this.”

“If you can’t taste anything anymore, how do you decide what kinds of food you like?”

“Hm.” Dimtri had to think for a moment, placing a hand on his chin. “I like eating foods that I have known for a long time. Things like Saghert and Cream, which I loved to eat as a child. The memories attached to the food let me imagine what it tastes like. Other than that I like food with a pleasant scent. And I like food with a nice texture. There is nothing I really dislike aside from overly cold food, it freezes my mouth and causes a headache.”

“Oh, you mean like the peach sorbet? I love that dish! It’s very cold but the sweetness makes it pleasant. But if you eat it too fast, it feels like your brain freezes.”

Dimitri frowned, the mere thought almost caused him a headache. “I cannot understand how anyone could want to torture themselves like this while eating food.”

He heard a small giggle coming from Bernadetta’s direction. Though as quickly as it came, it was already gone again, replaced by a light flush on her cheeks.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh at you, your highness! I swear I’ll never do it again, please don’t banish me from your house!”

“Actually, I’m glad I could make you laugh. And… I’m also glad I had this opportunity to speak with you. I must admit, that was one of the reasons why I agreed to the taste testing. I wanted to have a chance to spend some time with you.”

“With me? But why me? I’m not very interesting or anything, especially not to a prince.” The flush on Bernadetta’s face was persistent. If anything, it only darkened.

“You are part of the Blue Lions now. I had hoped that our house could help you feel more comfortable, perhaps enough for you to come out of your room more. For some time it seemed my hopes were in vain. But when your eyes lit up while we were talking about plants I felt like I had finally found a connection to you.”

“That’s… uhm… you don’t have to worry about me. I’m alright the way I am. When I’m in my room I’m happiest.”

Dimitri nodded. “Then I will not push. All I ask is that you attend classes when you can and that you come to me if there is anything I can help you with. I owe this to you as your House Leader. And as your friend.”

“F-friend?” Bernadetta’s eyes widened and the quiver in her voice sounded like this thought was too fantastical to believe. “Your highness wants to be friends with Bernie? That’s-” there was a conflicted look in her eyes and Dimitri wondered what she would say. He hoped that she wouldn’t decline his friendship but if she did there was nothing he could do.

“I suppose my father wouldn’t be able to oppose that. So… yes, I want to be friends.” Bernadetta had mentioned her father before, in passing. Was that man really so strict as to disapprove of her friendships with her classmates? Dimitri worried but he wouldn’t pry. Instead, he smiled at her.

“Then it is settled. It’s getting rather late. I will help you clean this up.” His gaze fell on the biscuits. He had only eaten one so far so there were a few left. “Would you mind doing me a favor? Let our classmates taste the leftover ones tomorrow. I’m sure they will all be delighted and they will be able to appreciate them much better than I can.”

“Huh? You want me to… present these? To the others? So they can judge me?” She squeaked and was shaking again. Perhaps that request had been a little too much for her.

“You don’t have to. I will not force you. I merely wanted to let everyone enjoy these as well. And they will give you praise much more genuine than mine. Besides, I know a few of our classmates like Ashe, Dedue or Mercedes love to cook and bake. They will surely ask you for the recipe once they taste it.”

Bernadetta still looked unsure but at the very least she seemed to have calmed down. “I’ll… think about it.”  
  


* * *

  
The next months went by in a blur. Each month, another horrible thing seemed to be happening. Between all of that, Dimitri and Bernadetta found themselves weeding again. And each time, Dimitri would listen to what Bernadetta had to say about the various edible plants they found. He also found out that she was a big fan of carnivorous plants, a type of plant he had known nothing about prior to these encounters.

In exchange, Dimitri offered to help Bernadetta with her lance training whenever Ingrid was busy. He also told her about the plants in Faerghus to the best of his ability. Whenever Bernadetta hadn’t come out of her room for an extended amount of time, he would stop by her room to knock and ask about her well being but never anything more than that.

As time went on, the situation got more and more dire. And Dimitri changed. There was a deep seated anger inside him and Bernadetta wasn’t quite sure how to approach him whenever that happened. But when Dimitri was feeling down and no one else was around – an incredible enough feat seeing as Dedue tended to be near him at all times – Bernadetta would come sit with him. She didn’t quite know what to say but she wanted to do something for him, anything. Because he had always been so nice to her.

Soon after, it was revealed that the Flame Emperor was actually Edelgard and war broke out. She had seized control of the empire, subduing those who stood in her way, including Bernadetta’s father. After the fight at the monastery, Bernadetta returned home but nothing was as it had been. Her father was stripped of his title under house arrest thanks to her mother. He had changed considerably. No longer did her father care about marrying her off but neither did he even acknowledge Bernadetta’s presence, too busy with his own worries. It was easy to hide in her room like she had before. It wasn’t easy to forget the time she had spent at the academy. The friends she had made.

As the months and years went by, Bernadetta’s guilt grew. She had been part of the Blue Lions house, the house associated with the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Her home however was the Adrestian Empire. And now the Empire was putting pressure and the threat of war on both Faerghus and the Alliance. And Bernadetta didn’t know what to do.

The answer came to her when the five year promise approached. She snuck out of her parental home and fled on her own, meeting up with other students that had changed houses along the way. Caspar had somewhat changed and yet stayed the same. Still, his presence made Bernadetta feel safer while Linhardt’s presence was calming. But the most comfort she found in Dorothea, who never left her side during the journey.

They reached Garreg Mach and Bernadetta was ready to slip back into her old room, never to be seen again. What she hadn’t anticipated was seeing Dimitri again. And how he looked now.

Word had spread that he was imprisoned and then that he was dead. Bernadetta had cried silent tears over it for weeks, knowing that she couldn’t let anyone know how it affected her, not with Faerghus and the Empire at war.

But now there he was, like a vengeful ghost in both his words and his actions. It almost seemed like he was a different person altogether. No, Bernadetta thought, that wasn’t true. It was still him. And at the very least, she wanted to talk to him again.  
  


* * *

  
If before it had been hard to approach Dimitri when he was angry, it was now impossible to approach him at all.  
He always stalked the grand hall in the cathedral, talking to someone who wasn’t there. No one dared to try and speak to him with the exception of professor Byleth. However, he wouldn’t even acknowledge her.

During the day, priests and pious students would come to the cathedral to pray but would stay away from the lone figure standing near the biggest pile of rubble, where the altar had been five years ago. At night, no one dared to come near the cathedral. Which was why Bernadetta could feel herself shaking with each step as she was about to do just that.

She still didn’t know how to approach Dimitri, but just like five years ago, she wanted to at least do something. She couldn’t just stand idle when seeing Dimitri like this broke her heart.

She did her best to be silent as she made her way inside. The holes in the ceiling let pale moonlight filter in. It was quiet aside from Dimitri’s footsteps. He hadn’t left his position near the rubble and was pacing back and forth. Bernadetta’s heart was beating in her throat and she ducked behind a pew so she wouldn’t be seen.

Just what was she even thinking? If their professor hadn’t managed to get through to Dimitri, what hope did she have? Besides, she hadn’t spoken to him even once yet. She didn’t even have the right to speak to him now.

“You are a quiet little rat but I know you’re here.”

Bernadetta let out a surprised squeak and immediately slapped a hand on her own mouth. Oh no. Now there was no going back. She shouldn’t have come here. He was going to kill her.

Dimitri’s footsteps echoed throughout the cathedral. A heavy clink, armor on stone. The sound grew louder and louder.

“You.”

Bernadetta looked up. There he was, like an unholy knight of darkness, his black armor seemed to swallow every last bit of light. His hair was unkempt and there was dried blood sticking to it as well as to his skin. A single eye stared at her through the curtain of his grown out fringe, it almost seemed to glow.

The first attempt at answering him died in Bernadetta’s throat. She tried again and could feel her heart hammer against her chest. “I- I’m so sorry! I can explain!”

“I should have known. You were a spy all along. She set you up to watch me, didn’t she?”

Dimitri’s voice had changed. It was deeper now. And rougher. All the kindness and politeness had vanished. But much more concerning was the meaning of his words. He thought she was a spy? And who was ‘she’?

“You mean… Edelgard? I haven’t even seen her in the last five years. She doesn’t- I wouldn’t even want to talk to her! Not after what she did. I’m not a spy, I swear!”

Dimitri stepped closer. From her cowering position on the floor, the only thing Bernadetta could do was to crawl backwards until her backside bumped against a wall. From down here, Dimitri looked like a tower, dark and imposing. Bernadetta knew that he was much taller than her even when she was standing. She had grown quite a lot after her time at the academy but so had Dimitri, it seemed.

Much more importantly however, she was trapped now.

“Was that why you got close to me all these years ago? Were you already conspiring against me back then? How naive I was. I even considered you my friend.”

“No! That wasn’t- I told you I didn’t do anything like-”

“You’re lying!” Dimitri’s voice boomed. She had heard him while angry before. But never like this. And never had the anger been directed at her.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the brooch that held her cape in place and pulled, forcing her to get up on her feet. He pushed her into the wall with no effort at all, as if she was merely a rag doll, his gauntlet pushing onto her chest right beneath her throat. A minimal adjustment would let him grab her neck to snap it in half or squeeze the air out of it.

“The dead demand Adrestian blood to appease them.”

A cold feeling spread through her. Was Dimitri actually going to kill her? She stood no chance against him, especially unarmed. And besides, she didn’t want to hurt him, even if he was about to hurt her.

“I’m sorry, Dimitri! I shouldn’t have come! It’s just I-” Her voice wavered. “I was worried about you. Because you always sound like you’re in pain.”

“I have suffered for so long, pain means nothing to me! I barely feel it.”

“That’s not what I mean. It’s your heart that’s hurting.” That made Dimitri pause. Bernadetta could hear her pulse in her ears but she kept talking. It was the only thing she could do now. “Whenever you’re angry and violent, you always sound like you’re suffering. As if…. As if this isn’t what you want but you don’t know what else to do. You call yourself a monster because then, killing won’t hurt so much.”

Silence. Dimitri bowed his head until she could no longer see his eye. He sucked in a deep breath and didn’t look at her as he answered.

“Dandelions.”

“H-Huh?”

“When I was on the run, whenever I saw dandelions and ripped them from the ground, desperate for something to eat, I thought of you. The dead. They still demand blood but… not yours. I won’t give them yours.”

He let go of her and turned away, already walking back towards his usual spot. “Leave. Never approach me again.”

For a moment, Bernadetta didn’t move, frozen to the spot as she watched Dimitri put more distance between them. Then she ran, like a startled rabbit, leaving Dimitri behind. She darted out of the door just to be stopped by a familiar voice.

“Are you satisfied now?”

Bernadetta looked around frantically for a moment until the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows.

“Felix! What are you doing here?”

“What do you think? I followed you. Someone has to make sure you don’t get yourself killed and none of the others would ever dare to stand up to the boar.”

Bernadetta frowned. “The… boar? You mean Dimitri?”

“Do you see anyone else around here screaming and rampaging like a wild boar? I will only say this once, don’t go near him again. He is a beast, not a wild horse that you can tame. He almost killed you back there, I already had my sword drawn and was ready to attack him.”

Her gaze dropped to the floor, unsure of what she was feeling right now. The way Felix spoke about Dimitri was horrible but he had also come here just to protect her. And he wasn’t completely wrong, either. Bernadetta herself had expected to die a few times.

“Say, Felix, weren’t you his friend once? I heard about it from Ingrid and Sylvain.”

“Of course, who else would tell you about that.” He sighed and it sounded both annoyed and defeated at the same time. But when he spoke again, he sounded sad, as sad Felix could sound. “He wasn’t just my friend. He was my best friend. Do you understand now why seeing him in this state makes me want to retch?”

Bernadetta turned until she could look back through the door. In the distance Dimitri was pacing again. If she strained her ears it almost sounded like he was talking to someone. Or to himself.

She understood Felix but she also didn’t. Even if he had changed, this was still Dimitri. They couldn’t just give up on him like that!

“Does he really mean that much to you?” Felix was strangely quiet as he asked her, as if he was afraid of the answer.

“I…” It was hard to answer that question directly so she didn’t. “When we received the news that he had died, I had to cry silently. An Adrestian noble crying over the death of the prince of Faerghus, what else would be there to think but treason? But… just now, when I approached him, he accused me of being a spy. Even though I abandoned everything to even be here.”

There was a sudden sting in her eyes, a pressure from within that filled her head until it spilled over, rivulets of warm liquid flowing down her cheeks and dripping from her chin. She had tried not to cry but now that this realization sunk in, she could no longer be strong. She looked at Felix again and he was stunned into silence, hands suspended in the air as if he wanted to reach out but didn’t dare to do it.

“What am I supposed to do now? I can’t go back home, I have nothing to return to!”

“Hey, no one said that you have to leave.” He finally said while a deep crease formed between his brows. “Staying away from the boar doesn’t mean you have to return to the Empire. Come on, stop crying and let’s go. I will… escort you to your room.”

Felix didn’t say anything when she latched onto his arm or when she still cried while they crossed the bridge that led away from the cathedral. Bernadetta was thankful for that. She knew that Felix wasn’t always the nicest or most patient person but he cared and she was glad that he was her friend, along with Sylvain, Ingrid and the other Blue Lions.

Even so, with all this support and the close bonds she had forged, her heart was still twisting and turning whenever her thoughts drifted back to Dimitri. She would never be able to talk to him again. And, even worse, he would continue to rage and slaughter enemies and his voice would be laced with the agony deep inside his heart that could never be soothed.

Without speaking another word, they walked all the way to Bernadetta’s room. As they reached her door, she let go of Felix’s arm and turned towards him. She sniffled and wiped her eyes before she attempted to speak.

“Thank you, Felix. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there.”

“It was nothing. Just- listen to me for once. Keep away from that unstable beast.”

It still sounded wrong that he was calling Dimitri that. Even so, Felix was worried about her and it wasn’t like she planned on approaching Dimitri again. Not after this incident.

She only noticed that her thoughts had drifted off when she felt something being placed on her shoulder. As it turned out, it was Felix’s hand. It was his attempt to comfort her. The gesture was a little stiff, she found herself appreciating it anyway.

“Stop worrying. Just focus on our next battle. If we do survive the war and you cannot return to Varley, I- someone will find a solution.”

Felix didn’t look at her as he pulled his hand back. There was some urgency in his tone when he spoke again. “Go get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow during training. Good night.” And then he was gone.

He was right, Bernadetta probably should get some sleep. She could already feel her eyes hurting. She couldn’t help the small smile on her lips however as she watched Felix hurriedly make his way towards the greenhouse and then turn right to get to his own room. She truly was thankful to have a friend like him.  
  


* * *

  
It was months later when it happened. There was a knock on Bernadetta’s door unlike the ones she was used to. It wasn’t the jaunty pound of Sylvain, the decisive knock that was followed by Felix’ voice or the special pattern that let her know it was Ingrid. It was a gentle, reluctant knock, almost too soft to be heard, as if the person knocking was afraid that any more force would shatter the door. Bernadetta frowned but when she asked who was outside, she received no answer.

After some deliberation, she finally decided to open the door. It could be a trap, but if it was, then that meant her friends would be in danger, too. She peeked outside but for the first second there was no one in sight. Then her eyes were drawn a little lower.

It was Dimitri, kneeling in front of her door, his head held low. “Bernadetta, I-” he hesitated “I have no words to express how deeply sorry I am. I know that my actions are inexcusable and I have no right to beg for forgiveness. However, I want you to know that I condemn my own actions and feel nothing but remorse.”

This couldn’t be right. Was this a dream? Giving herself a pinch in the arm confirmed that this was indeed Dimitri and he was talking to her.

“I… I thought you didn’t want me to talk to you anymore?”

For a brief moment, Dimitri lifted his head and their eyes met. His eye was no longer filled with rage and chaos and the blood was gone from both his skin and his hair. He was still tired and troubled but it was a big improvement. After the moment was over, he glanced to the side, ashamed.

“That was what I said. I wanted to keep you far away from me because I was afraid that I would end up hurting you. I was… in too great turmoil to trust my own judgment. Even so, it was too late, I had already hurt you and I know my actions on that night were abhorrent. I broke my promise to you.”

The promise. Bernadetta remembered it well, even now. She remembered because she had believed him. Dimitri had promised to keep her safe, that no one would hurt her as long as she was with him.

“You know, I… usually have trouble believing people. It could always be a trap after all. But when you said those words to me, I believed them. You had sounded so sincere.”

“Back then I had meant every word. Even so, I broke that promise. Worse even, I was the one who harmed you.”

“I mean you didn’t… hurt me, exactly. I was just a little spooked.”

It occurred to Bernadetta just how strange this scene had to look to any innocent passersby. The future king of Faerghus, kneeling in front of Bernadetta’s door. Just what would they think she had done to him? Perhaps they would believe she was a witch who had turned Dimitri into her thrall. Or perhaps that this was some kind of kinky roleplay. Neither of those options were anything less than mortifying.

Not able to think about anything else at the moment, she pulled at Dimitri’s arm to get him to stand up. “A-anyway! You should come in, we can continue inside!” Oh no, that definitely did sound like kinky roleplay now. And that wasn’t even touching on the fact that she was inviting Dimitri into the holy sanctuary that was her room.

Dimitri seemed rather perplexed by the sudden change in mood but got up and followed her inside anyway. He was far from being the tallest person at the monastery yet somehow, when he was inside Bernadetta’s room, he seemed strangely aware of his own height and the length of his limbs. He stepped into the middle of the room while Bernadetta closed the door behind them and he tried not to move too much as if his touch would cause doom upon any item unlucky enough to be in his hand.

“Alright, about the promise-”

“What’s this?”

Bernadetta froze, suddenly remembering what project she had been working on. Before she could jump in front of Dimitri to hide it, he was already regarding the blue fabric spread out on her bed. The longer he stared at it, the wider his eye became.

“It’s a banner of the Kingdom. But it’s different from official ones. Did you make this yourself?”

There was no use denying it anymore, was there? Bernadetta clasped her hands together nervously because so far, Dimitri had made no indication whether he liked it or not. “It was supposed to be a present but it’s not finished yet. I missed you a lot but because you told me to stay away I didn’t know what else to do. I added the dandelions because I think they fit you.”

“They fit me? How so?” Dimitri picked up the banner, holding it as if it could rip in his hands at any moment. He traced the stitching of the embroidery with a finger. She had hand embroidered the emblem of Faerghus along with dandelion flowers forming a border around it.

Bernadetta, still feeling embarrassed about her present being exposed before she was ready to gift it, leaned against the door she had just closed. “It’s because they remind me of you. They are a plant that grows even in the harshest conditions. And they go through change. The soft flower closes for a while and when it opens again, the seeds are spread by the wind far and wide. You also closed yourself off for a while. With this present, I wanted to tell you that I hope your influence will spread like dandelion seeds.” Was that too much? Too sappy? Weird? Dimitri’s reaction to it was so hard to read that her fears got the best of her. “Ah, but- if you don’t like it’s fine! I can just throw it away!”

“Bernadetta, that… that might be one of the most thoughtful and beautiful presents I have ever received.”

“Huh? Really?”

Dimitri nodded. Delicately, he placed the banner back on the bed. “Yes. I can see how much effort was put into this work. It’s very detailed and the way you added the flowers makes it look like they belong where you put them. Please, once you are done, will you let me have it?”

Bernadetta could feel face growing warmer. Just like 5 years ago when he made that promise to her, Dimitri once again sounded so very sincere it was flustering to listen to. “Of course, it’s a present for you, after all.”

“Thank you, Bernadetta. For you to not only tolerate my presence but to also put so much thought into a present intended for me, I… I don’t quite know what to say. I’m happy and so very afraid.”

Just like before in front of the door, Dimitri got down on one knee. Now that Bernadetta saw it again without the earlier shock, it almost looked like he was about to propose to her. What a presumptuous thought! The future king of Faerghus, proposing to her of all people. She had to stop reading romance novels. And yet, Bernadetta could not stop imagining it as her eyes were glued to the kneeling prince. Surely she was red as a tomato by now, if the glowing hot burn in her cheeks was any indication.

Dimitri stretched out a hand towards her, palm up, as if he was waiting for her to put her own hand in his. Oh, actually, that was what he was waiting for, wasn’t it? Slowly, reluctantly, Bernadetta stepped closer. She placed her hand in Dimitri’s and waited with bated breath for whatever it was he wanted to say.

“Bernadetta.” The tone in his voice would make one think he was addressing the goddess, not her, not Bernie. “Please tell me, is there anything I can do to make up for my actions? Anything at all?”

“There is.” She surprised herself with how even and sure she sounded, despite her heart hammering in her chest like a frightened animal trying escape a trap. “Don’t push me away anymore. Just, be my friend again. Please, Dimitri? You rejecting me hurt me so much more than anything you could have done to me.”

“I see.” Dimitri pulled her hand closer, until it was close enough for him to place a chaste, almost reverent kiss on her knuckles. Bernadetta’s heart skipped a beat.

“I promise to never push you away again. And this time, I will keep my promise.”  
  


* * *

  
_After his coronation, Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fodlan._   
_It took him a considerable amount of time spent on promises and reassurances but eventually, he announced his marriage to Bernadetta to the public. The people were in shock as Bernadetta was a noble from the former Empire._   
_The shy queen did not make many appearances at first while Dimitri was busy reforming the country. That changed with time however and soon, Bernadetta started giving her husband counsel, especially on agricultural matters. In particular, she had an influence on changing the public’s perception of plants that were considered weeds but were very much edible to help the food situation in colder regions. The banner depicting the emblem of Faerghus with dandelion flowers became the new official heraldry of the Kingdom._   
_In private, their marriage was said to be a happy one. Long after both the king’s and queen’s death, a portrait was uncovered featuring Dimitri, said to have been painted by Bernadetta herself. It depicted him not as a king, but as a man sitting in a garden with a smile on his face._

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them now.


End file.
